Hellsing: Hidden Aspect
by shanejayell
Summary: Another side of Integra is revealed Shoujoai!


Hellsing: Hidden Aspect

Integra Hellsing strode down the hall, her business suit perfectly resting on her slim body, her gray hair falling around her strong face. She moved with confidence and determination, though from the look on her handsome face one could almost wonder if she was facing some dire threat. Quietly she addressed her companion, "Are they still there?"

Seres Victoria smiled faintly, the blonde keeping pace with the other woman easily. "According to Walter, yes," she answered,

"Crap," Integra muttered. "I don't suppose the three of you couldn't cook up some kind of emergency to get me out of this?"

"Sorry ma'am," Seres said quietly in reply, "I think you're stuck."

"Damn," Integra puffed out a breath as they stood at the door. "All right, let's do this," she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Miss Hellsing!" the mob of children squealed as they charged.

"Ulp," Integra gulped then visibly stiffened in alarm as the first little girl firmly clamped herself to her leg, the other boys and girls looking up at her adoringly as they gathered around the woman, seeking her attention.

Seres had to smile as the children of the officers of the Royal Order took Integra by the hands and drew her into the room, the place brightly decorated for the children's annual Easter party. Clearly Sir Hellsing had no idea how to handle the children, and the occasional look of pure terror on her face was just priceless.

Integra looked at her desperately and mouthed the word, 'Help!'

Drawing on a youth spent baby-sitting in her neighborhood Seres quickly took the boys and girl's in hand, giving Integra some relief as she got them organized in playing games. Thankfully Walter had stocked the place with a lot of them, as well as the baskets of treats she and Integra would be giving the children later.

Integra felt a gentle tugging on her leg and looked down at a grave faced little boy. "Yes?" she asked him stiffly.

"I gotta go potty," the black haired five year old informed her seriously.

"Of course you do," Integra sighed as she gently took him by the hand and led him off. A humiliating few minutes in the bathroom later and Integra returned to the party only to stop in surprise at what she saw.

The little kids were gathered around Seres as she gestured broadly, her red eyes twinkling with amusement as the uniformed young woman cheerfully told them a story. Sitting there on the floor in the middle of her rapt audience Seres almost looked like a little kid herself as she told them the story of Alice in Wonderland. Watching her Integra again felt that subtle beat of attraction between them, but fiercely drove it away.

'I'm her commanding officer,' Integra reminded herself, 'it's just not possible.'

Seres saw Integra return after a few moments, looking up to meet eyes faintly clouded with desire. "All right everyone," she made herself look away from Integra as she said to the kids impishly, "it's chocolate time!"

"Yay!" the cheer probably could have been heard all around headquarters.

'Thank god the baskets are color coded,' Integra thought as she handed out pink ones to the girls and blue ones to the boys.

"Here you go," Seres said with a grin, passing out the large chocolate bunnies. Carefully she didn't reveal her fangs, though oddly the children didn't seem at all nervous around her. 'Unlike their parents,' she mused.

There was a soft sound of a cleared throat and everyone looked up as Walter stuck his head in. "Sir Integra," the older man nodded, "it's time."

"Thank you for inviting me to your party," Integra told the children as she and Seres left, the regular baby-sitters stepping in to take over.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Seres said cheerfully as they walked down the hall.

After checking to see if any of the kids were following them Integra growled, "I'd rather face a horde of vampires unarmed."

Seres looked over at her in surprise then asked, "You really don't like children that much?"

Impatiently Integra said, "It's not that I don't like them, I just don't understand them."

Seres smiled winningly, "Just remember what it was like when you were a child."

Integra paused, about to turn on her way back to her office and the paperwork that awaited her. "I never was a child in the way you mean," she answered, "I was running the Royal Order when I wasn't all that much older than those kids."

"I'm sorry," Seres said after a moment.

"I'm not," Integra answered with some amusement, "and you shouldn't be, either."

"And did you have a Easter party like those children?" Seres asked softly.

"No, it wasn't something I was interested in," Integra said, "excuse me." Head high and back straight she strode away, leaving a thoughtful Seres Victoria watching her go.

Sometimes Integra Hellsing found herself wondering at the sheer amount of paperwork a organization like theirs generated. In theory it should all be very simple: sight a vampire, investigate the sighting and then send in an agent to deal with it. However in reality that involved signing off on police overtime, vehicle requests, weapons authorizations and dozens of other things, all in triplicate. And of course all of that paperwork crossed Integra's desk at some point.

'Wonder if I would get in trouble if I burnt it all?' Integra thought to herself whimsically as she tiredly walked to her rooms. Pushing open her door she stopped in the living room, eyes narrowing as she realized someone had been in there why she was out. Drawing her pistol from beneath her coat she scanned the room for anything amiss, eventually noticing a piece of paper left on her desk.

"Happy Easter," it read in Seres typically poor handwriting, "there's ten pieces of chocolate hidden in the room for you. Enjoy." Beneath was added, "P.S. And a plastic egg with a surprise."

"Why that little..." Integra growled, looking around the room. Her first thought was just leaving the damn candy, but she could easily imagine it going bad in here. She could call in a soldier to look for them, but that was mildly ridiculous. Asking Seres seemed simplest, but by this time she was probably asleep... "Damn it."

The first few chocolates were easy to find, sitting by a photo, a lamp and on top of her desk. Her pen holder hid another, then she spotted a few on the carpet. Six down, five to go. Searching around Integra found her irritation quickly fading away and soon realized that she was actually enjoying the search.

Another chocolate was on her telly, then two more were in her sofa. Finally she found the last chocolate hidden in her stereo, as well as a rose colored plastic egg. It twisted apart easily, and yet another note dropped into Integra's hands.

"Your final Easter present," Seres wrote, "is waiting in the bedroom."

'I wonder what else she's done?' Integra thought as she unwrapped a egg, popping the chocolate in her mouth and confidently striding to her bedroom door. Bracing herself for small children, vampires and other hideous possibilities she opened the door... and froze in surprise. Then burst out laughing.

"I don't think I look that bad," Seres said mildly, bunny ears flopping down from her head. The little swimsuit hugged her body, pink like the ears, and a adorable little puffy tail was attached to her butt. She looked frighteningly cute... and sexy, with fishnet stockings and heels, too.

Integra felt her heartbeat increase as she walked over to the bed, her throat tight with a surge of desire as she remembered the last time Seres had surprised her. "How did you manage this?" she asked as she sat down by the young woman.

Seres slid forward to kiss her gently, the kind of intimate gesture that they only allowed in the bedroom or in private. "Walter helped," she admitted, "in fact he was pretty amused, too."

"I can imagine," Integra laughed, laying on her side. She reached out and Seres let herself be drawn down, the two laying side by side. She kissed her again, lingeringly, "You make a pretty good Easter bunny, Police Girl."

"Why thank you, master," Seres purred. She grinned as she snuggled close and purred suggestively, "Would you care to unwrap your last present?"

"I intend to enjoy all of it," Integra laughed.

End

Notes: Another mix of anime and manga Hellsings, more or less, as well as a sequel to my more adulty fic Blood and Roses. It seemed to make sense that Integra might be nervous around kids, considering how young she was when she became head of Hellsing.


End file.
